The DigiDestined Spy of DATS
by Aubrie1234
Summary: While visiting Japan, Alex stumbles across a digimon and they become good friends. However, D.A.T.S. soon appears and Alex has to make a choice: should he join D.A.T.S. or not? It also seems like an old enemy of Alex's is back; how will Alex survive this, or will his luck have finally run out?
1. Chapter 1

The DigiDestined Spy of D.A.T.S.

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, I got this idea today, while trying to think up a Digimon parody of Alex Rider. What if Alex, after his adventures as a spy, met a digimon and joined D.A.T.S.? If just seems like an unsung idea that needs to be sung! Oh, and I hope this is good. If you ask me, I'm one of the only ones who's written Alex Rider crossovers with things you wouldn't think would go together, like Alex Rider and Digimon... And, even though this is after the series, the D.A.T.S. team is still together and stopping digimon who enter the Real World. Anyway, starting the story now!**

* * *

Alex was visiting Japan with Sabina and her family. Her father was making an article about a famous pop singer who lived in Japan, and so that led up to now. They had rented an apartment in Yokohama and Alex was with Sabina in the park nearby, sitting on a bench.

"So, what do you think of Japan so far?" Sabina asked.

"It's nice, but not as good as America or Britain." Alex shrugged, "It is special in its own way, though. Maybe I can learn Japanese while we're here." She laughed lightly.

"We won't be here _that_ long, silly!" Alex smiled. It had been a few months since he had moved to America with Sabina, yet he still didn't exactly feel at home with the family; he felt out of place when he was with them. She soon calmed down and they went back to looking around the park, enjoying the sights.

"But, I really do think Japan is great. Maybe we can come back some day." Sabina said after a while.

"Yeah." Alex nodded, "It would be great to live in the anime capital of the world, don't you think?"

"Japan isn't just special for its anime, you know."

"Yeah, but their's is the best, along with the mangas. Maybe the comic books in America and other parts of the world could hire them to help make their comics." Sabina whacked Alex over the head.

"Alex!" He rubbed his throbbing head, "That's silly! America's comics are just as good!" Alex rolled his eyes at her, then stood.

"I think I'll explore the city for a while. Want to come?" Sabina shook her head.

"No thanks. But, remember where we're staying, okay?" He nodded, then walked away.

* * *

He was walking on the sidewalk, past a few alleys, when he noticed something in one of them. He supposed it was a cat, but investigated it anyway. There were sounds coming from behind a dumpster and some boxes, way in the back. He slowly approached, careful of attacks, but was surprised and shocked at what he saw. It seemed to be a boy, about his age and height, with strange clothes, bright orange hair (there seemed to be two lumps coming from his hair, which Alex assumed were past injuries), and tanned skin. He was lying against the wall and seemed to be crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked. The boy looked up at him sharply and Alex saw he had bright green eyes. Except for one small detail: they were filled with fear and rage.

"Go away!" he roared and sent a kick at Alex. He swiftly dodged it, but stayed near; he knew the boy was frightened, but he could at least help him.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." he said calmly, his palms up. The boy glared and stood, which was when Alex noticed he had a tail. It was small and the same color of his hair, but it didn't seem to bother him; this made Alex nervous and on edge. He thought that this was just a normal kid, but now he wasn't so sure.

"That's what all you humans say!" he growled before his hand was engulfed in flames, "_Baby Salamander!_" Alex dodged the fireball sent his way, now slightly scared.

_Who or what _is_ this kid? _he thought. That's when he noticed that the kid, whatever or whoever he was, didn't come any further. In fact, he seemed to be wincing and most of his weight was on his right foot; Alex looked down and saw that the boy's leg was slightly raised and his foot was barely touching the ground. Alex quickly put together what he thought might have happened and relaxed.

"It's alright; I may be human, but I'm not one of the bad ones. You're hurt, and I can help." The boy's tail bristled.

"No way! You come any closer and let's see how well you do when you're on fire!" his teeth were bared and Alex could see that some were more pointed than normal.

"I've been on fire before; I've even been through things that would haunt you for the rest of your life. I can help you, because I know what you're going through. Someone hurt you and left you here to die, is that right?" The kid was shocked at his words, but nodded.

"Yeah... You've been through the same thing?" Alex nodded.

"Now, could you let me help?" Alex asked. The boy looked down at his leg, then back at Alex and nodded. He sat back down as Alex came over, taking off his belt. The kid gave him a questioning look before Alex grabbed the buckle and pulled, it coming free and revealing a knife on the other end. The kid's eyes widened considerably while Alex used the knife to cut into the belt, where there was hidden food, medical supplies, and other stuff.

During his involvement with the Snakehead mission, Alex managed to find the survival belt, so he had decided to keep it for himself as both a reminder of his past (though he wished it wasn't sometimes) and for emergencies. This counted as an emergency, so he didn't think of it as a waste. He took out the medical supplies and grabbed two splints and some bandages, along with a few pain pills, a water bottle, and a cloth. He gave the cloth to the boy.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Foot. I was beaten up and when I tried to run, my ankle got twisted. I don't think it's broken, but it hurts!" Alex nodded.

"That's what I thought, since a broken ankle would be too much to handle. Put the cloth in your mouth; it'll keep you from screaming while I fix your foot and prevent you from biting down on your own tongue." The boy nodded and did so, wondering why the kid was helping him, even though he had probably been through the same thing. Alex took the boy's foot and aligned it, getting the splits and putting them on either side of the kid's foot; the boy was biting down on the cloth in pain so hard that his teeth were starting to rip through it. Alex then got the bandages and wrapped them securely around the splints, fixing them in place. He then gave the boy the water bottle and pain pills.

"Use the water to swallow the pills. In a while, they should lessen the pain." The boy nodded and took out the cloth, doing as he was told.

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Alex." The boy looked at him.

"I don't really have a name. I'm a digimon known as Flamemon." This surprised Alex.

"What's a digimon?"

"Short for digital monster. I come from a place known as the Digital World, an electronic world inside the internet and computers, mainly."

"Wow. That sounds really cool." Flamemon sighed.

"Not really. That was where I was beat up. I managed to escape through a Digital Gate, portals that sometimes open, leading to the Real World, but when I landed, since the portal was so dang _high_, my ankle got twisted, like a told you. It happened only a day ago, and I thought no one was going to help me." Alex's eyes softened.

"I know how that feels; so many people have tried to kill me or at least leave me to die, that I've gotten used to it. But, you shouldn't have to go through the same things I did." Flamemon blinked.

"What kind of kid _are_ you?" Alex chuckled.

"One that is very hard to kill, I'll tell you that. Anyone, I should get you someplace safe; I doubt you'll be okay staying with me." Flamemon nodded and, with Alex's help, was able to stand. He helped him walk down the rest of the alleyway, to another street, except it was empty and no cars passed.

"I don't know this city all that well, since I'm on vacation, but I think the warehouse district is over this way." he helped Flamemon and explained, "If I can hide you there, then you should be safe for a while. I'll need to go back to my apartment, but I'll come back as often as I can." They kept walking and soon, the warehouses came into sight.

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'm sorry that I attacked you earlier. It's just... some digimon really don't like humans all that much. I had a bad experience with one once, so I never wanted to trust another one again."

"I don't want to bring up anything bad, but what happened?" Flamemon sighed.

"It was years ago, when I just hatched out of my DigiEgg, which is where digimon come from, but anyway, a human attacked the Digital World and killed lots of digimon, including my father."

"He was trying to stop them?" Alex guessed. Flamemon nodded again.

"Yeah. Many digimon were killed during the attack and many held resentment and anger towards all humans. That is, until a group of humans with digimon partners showed us that not all humans were bad." Alex's eyes widened.

"Really? I didn't know people could partner with digimon." Flamemon smiled.

"Well, they did, and most digimon turned to their beliefs and stopped their anger towards human, except for a few. I was one of them, until what you said." Alex nodded.

"I know, but what I said is true. I've also lost my parents, my uncle, my godfather, my housekeeper... I basically have no one left except my friends." Flamemon's eyes were wide.

"Alex..." The teen shook his head.

"It's okay, but the death of my housekeeper, my greatest friend... it wasn't all that long ago, only about three months. It's still a raw wound, but I've gotten over it, bit by bit. And, when I saw you like that... It reminded me of my past, what happened to me. What happened to me, I can't tell you, but no one should go through what I went through." By the time Alex finished, they were at the fist warehouse, which was unlocked. They went inside and Alex closed it behind them, making sure they weren't seen. The warehouse was filled to the brim with boxes, a good hiding place.

"Flamemon, please make sure you aren't seen in here. It'll take a while before you're healed, but you should be fine as long as no one sees you."

"Digimon heal fast, Alex, but... I'm sorry for bringing that up." Alex turned to look at the digimon, seeing that he had his head down. He put a hand on the young digimon's should, squeezing it reassuringly and making Flamemon look at him.

"It's okay. As soon as I can, I'll be back tomorrow. My friend, Sabina, and her family adopted me about the same time my housekeeper died, which is why I'm in Japan right now, on vacation; so, now I've got to get back to them. See you." Flamemon waved him goodbye as he went out, closing the door behind him. He looked around and was surprised when he saw the belt Alex had cut earlier, near the door; the buckle was once again attached, as well.

_I thought he left that back in the alley. Whoever Alex is, he's not a normal human. _Flamemon thought as he crawled to the belt, wincing when his foot moved, even the slightest bit. He grabbed it and crawled away, looking for a place to hide.

* * *

He was now back in the apartment where they were staying and Sabina asked him where he had been, since it had been an hour after he left her in the park. He lied about how he was so caught up in the arcade, not wanting to tell her about Flamemon yet; if she didn't believe him the first time he told her about being a spy, how was she going to believe him when he said he helped a creature from a different world?

"Alex..." Sabina suspected he was lying, since he could do that so well now, but he didn't give her any other answer. She wondered if it had something to do with MI6 again, or even Jack. She thought it might, but with Alex, you could never be too sure...

* * *

Alex had just finished breakfast and said he was going to explore the city again, so they let him go. Sabina was still suspicious from last night, but didn't follow him. She was going to give him the benefit of the doubt today and, if he came home later than she would like, she would follow him the next day.

Alex walked quickly, checking for tails, while he headed towards the warehouse where he left Flamemon yesterday. He had grabbed the belt while he helped Flamemon stand and left it with him when he left the warehouse; if he remembered correctly, Smithers had said that the belt had enough food and supplies in it to last a week, which should be enough for Flamemon until he healed (which shouldn't be long, since the digimon did say he could heal fast).

When he was sure no one was tailing or watching him, Alex opened the warehouse door and went inside, closing it behind him. He looked around, slowly walking forwards; he knew Flamemon was in here somewhere, so he had to search carefully. He suddenly heard the crackling of flames and jumped back quickly, barely missing getting hit by a fireball.

"Is that really you, Alex?" he hear Flamemon ask, though he couldn't see him, "If that really is you, sorry."

"Yeah, it's me." Alex stood and dusted himself off, "Precaution?"

"Yep." He saw movement from behind a few boxes about 3 yards away and a yard up. Flamemon appeared, crouching behind the boxes. He was on top of some, but behind some as well, making a perfect hiding place. He could get away quickly if needed, since he was so close to the ground. Alex climbed up to meet him and sat down.

"How's your injury?" Flamemon shrugged.

"Better. Those pills helped." Flamemon then held out the belt, "And you can have this back." Alex shook his head.

"No, you can have it. It has enough supplies in it to last a week."

"I know. After I found a good place to hide, I looked through it. But, why?"

"You need it more than I do until you heal."

"Well, could you tell me more about the Real World? I've never really been here before, and I can tell you about the Digital World." Alex shrugged.

"Sure, but I haven't been everywhere. The place I know the best is Chelsea, in Britain; it's my hometown, before I was adopted and had to move. I know it like the back of my hand. It's a great place, kid of like a suburban area in places and a city and others. Just talking about it makes me homesick..."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Well, imagine the jungle and other wild places, untouched by civilization; that's what makes up most of the Digital World. There are some civilized places, but all of them were made by digimon."

"I would really like to go and see your world, Flamemon; it sounds nice." Flamemon sighed.

"It may seem that way at first, but beautiful can be deadly."

"I know that all too well. My godfather, one of the ones who died I told you about yesterday, I thought of him as a good and mysterious guy at first; that changed when I found out that he had killed my parents." Flamemon's eyes were wide at this.

"What? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Ever heard of wanting to be on the winning side? That's what he wanted." Alex sighed, "My past is something no one should go through. I may look like a kid, but everything I've been through has made me grow mature too early; I've been through things that would make some go insane, Flamemon. I don't want anyone else to go through all that. I've saved the world many times, but at a cost; losing my friends, my family, and my purity. When people are born, they have innocence, not knowing what the bad parts of life are like. When they see death or even something really bad, like someone almost getting killed, that innocence is taken away; that's what happened to me, Flamemon. And it's happened over and over again; I didn't want to get involved in what happened, but I had no choice. I was fourteen when it started, and now I'm fifteen; I didn't have a choice at what I was forced to do because I was too young to be considered an adult. On the outside, I look like a kid; on the inside, I'm a man, because of what I had to go through. I don't want it to happen to anyone, most of all my friends, since they're the only ones left. I haven't really told anyone about this, Flamemon; Sabina and Tom, two of my friends, I've told about my adventures and they know what I've gone through, but I haven't even told them this. I guess that makes you special, huh?"

"Alex..." Flamemon said sadly. Alex stood.

"I can't stay much longer, Flamemon; I don't want them to get suspicious, so I'll see you tomorrow." Flamemon nodded as the teen left, then sighed.

"What did you go through, Alex?" he whispered.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? What's going to happen next? And when will D.A.T.S. come in? Well, I might say in the next chapter, so watch out! Read and review, readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The DigiDestined Spy of D.A.T.S.

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

When Alex returned the next day, Flamemon was waiting for him in the same place as last time, but didn't attack. His foot looked much better, so Alex took off the bandages and splints. Flamemon moved it a bit and, even though he winced a little, it seemed okay.

"I guess I just need to wait another day before I'm fully healed. You're the best, Alex." The teen shrugged.

"I guess."

"Oh, and I almost forgot; after you left, a guy came in yesterday and left something, near the back. I wanted to wait for you before going near it, since I didn't really get a good look." Alex nodded and they went to where Flamemon said the thing was. I looked like a bulky phone, red and white, with a small screen. There was also a note beside it, which Alex read aloud:

_'Dear boys, I think this will help you out very much. Keep it with you at all times.' _Alex turned it over, seeing it wasn't signed.

"Did you manage to get a good look at the guy?" Flamemon shook his head.

"No. All I know is that he was a man and seemed a little hunched over, like he was old or something. What are you going to do with that thing?" Alex stared at it, then pocketed it.

"Keep it, I guess. I wonder what it is. Usually, I wouldn't keep something like this because it might be dangerous, but this thing doesn't seem like it could hold something dangerous; I shouldn't judge it by what it looks like, though. Most things that are dangerous are the inconspicuous things, as I've learned all too well." Flamemon knew not to be too surprised with Alex by now, so he only raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I hope it isn't dangerous. I don't want to lose my only human friend to a bomb." Alex flinched a little.

"Please don't say that. It reminds me of what happened to my housekeeper."

"Sorry." Alex sighed.

"It's alright, just don't mention it again." Flamemon nodded, "By the way, I never learned what else digimon could do."

"Well, each digimon has it's own set of attacks, like I showed you two days ago. The was Baby Salamander, and I also know Flame Tail, but with my hurt foot, I can't exactly use it. Also, each digimon has it's own type family, and attribute. My type is Demon Man, my family is Nature Spirits, and my attribute is Variable."

"Variable? What's Variable?" Flamemon shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself. By the way, digimon also go by levels; not, like, 1 2 3, but like how we change into a new form, or digivolve. There are seven forms, though some aren't able to achieve some of the forms. The first is Baby, like when I first hatched out of my DigiEgg; the second is In-Training, which is when digimon start to learn to fight; the third is Rookie, which is what I am at now; the fourth is Champion, the fifth is Ultimate, and the sixth is Mega, which is usually the last level of digivolution."

"You said there were seven." Flamemon nodded.

"There are, but the seventh, known as Burst Mode, can only be achieved by certain digimon; it's a really rare form, actually. I've only heard of it, though, so I'm not even sure it's real. But, the coolest thing about digivolution is that, after you digivolve, you can go back to your original form, like from Mega to Rookie. But, there's also a very special thing about digivolution that I'm not even sure is true."

"What is it?"

"Well, when digimon digivolve, they need a certain amount of energy to do it. But, sometimes, they use up so much energy that they go back farther than they wanted, like from Mega to In-Training, so they need to store up enough energy to return to that form. But, though I've only heard of this part, the digimon who partner with humans share their energy to digivolve! Is that cool or what?" Alex smiled as Flamemon got excited.

"Sounds like it. I think I should get going, though. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yep. Though, I am lonely a bit when you aren't here..."

"I'm sorry. I would stay longer if I could, but I don't want my family getting suspicious." he sighed sadly, "And, I have to leave soon. We're going back to America in three days, so... I'm sorry." Before Flamemon could do anything, Alex had run out, the echo of the door slamming shut the only noise in the warehouse.

"Bye, then..." Flamemon sighed.

* * *

Alex ran as fast as he could, trying to get back. He didn't want to make his adoptive family worry more about him than they did already. But, when he turned the corner, he bumped into someone, who had also been running. They both fell and Alex rubbed his head.

"Sorry about that. I was in a hurry."

"It's alright. I was in a hurry too." Alex got a closer look at who he bumped into. It was a boy, about a year younger than him, with brown hair in a small ponytail. He wore a black tank top under a red and white no-sleeve jacket, asparagus-colored jeans, black wristbands, and red shoes; he also wore some sort of pendant and a device similar to the one Flamemon had seen, except it was orange instead of white, both on two separate strings. He helped Alex up.

"Anyway, I've gotta run. See ya!" he ran away and Alex was left standing at the corner.

"I wonder who he is." Alex shrugged to himself, then continued running home.

* * *

Flamemon's ears pricked, hearing footsteps approaching. He doubted it was Alex, since the boy kept his promises, so he shouldn't be there until tomorrow; that only left one option: someone was coming, and he could sense another digimon nearby. He hid, but was still able to see the door. It was thrown open by a human and with him was an Agumon, as he could see.

"This is the place, Agumon." the guy said, "I wonder where the digimon is."

"I just wish the scanners were fixed, boss. That way we could've found the digimon earlier." the digimon answered. Flamemon quietly jumped down, going to the back of the warehouse. Yesterday, he had found a nearly unnoticeable dent in the metal at the back of the warehouse, and he knew that he could get out by just tearing open the material, but he had to be careful not to make too much noise; so, keeping that in mind, he heated up the metal first, making it softer so he could get through. He also doubted the human would want to follow this way and if the Agumon could even fit through the hole.

It was soon done with barely any noise made at all. It was just big enough for him, and he slipped through. His foot was almost completely healed, which meant he could get away without too much difficulty; where was he supposed to go, though? Alex didn't know where he was, but he didn't really have any choice. He ran, hoping Alex could find him and not the other human and digimon.

* * *

When Alex returned the next day, he knew something was wrong just by feeling the air. It didn't feel right, so he searched around. When he found the hole in the back, he knew that Flamemon was missing, but where was he? Alex had also found the remains of the belt, which he took with him. He might have to get Sabina's help on this one, but he seriously doubted she would believe him; which left him to do this by himself.

The hole was also big enough for him to slip through, to where he found himself in a small alley behind the warehouse. He could go right or left, but he wasn't sure which way Flamemon had gone. He chanced to look at the wall in front of him and saw very small, almost undetectable claw-marks, probably left by Flamemon. They went all the way up, to the top of the building; it was made of brick, but that's all he knew. He wasn't sure what the building was, but he had no choice. He needed to know where Flamemon had gone, so he found some holds and started climbing. His mountain-climbing skills he had perfected with Ian were coming in handy now, he knew. He soon reached the top and looked around; it was flat and stretched far, but there was a short jump to the next building, and then the one after that. More like jumping from one stone to another across a river was what it looked like, except if you missed the building you would either hit it on your way down or you would drop two stories; not a pleasant way to die.

Alex thought Flamemon may have used the building to get away, but why would the digimon have fled in the first place? He kept this thought in mind as he jumped from one building to the next, following the digimon's path. There were no buildings on the sides, just a straight line, and it headed towards the harbor. It soon ended right at the edge and he found more claw-marks, this time looking like they had gone down; Alex followed, making sure no one was watching as he descended. He hopped down the last few feet, crouching so that the shock wouldn't buckle his legs on the first step. He then stood up and looked around, searching for where Flamemon might have gone.

The building from which he climbed down was also a warehouse except more heavily constructed, but one of it's doors was slightly open. Alex peeked inside before opening the door wider and looking around. It seemed to be empty except for some heavy machinery; Alex thought about backing out, but he knew he had to check everywhere for his new friend, so he went inside and closed the door. It clanged shut, the echos bigger in the large yet mostly empty space. Alex was about to take another step when he felt something; it was a feeling he had learned to trust, which told him if he was in danger. It was really strong right now, so he got into a karate stance, ready to defend himself. He saw the flames on top of one of the machines before he was attacked, which allowed him time to dodge.

"_Flame Tail!_" He rolled to the side, dodging the wheel-like attack, and turned to face Flamemon, who then realized who he was; the digimon's tail drooped and he avoided Alex's eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else, Alex." The boy sighed.

"It's fine, Flamemon, I would have done the same. Why are you here, though?" Flamemon perked up at that, though a worried expression was on his face.

"Someone came in the warehouse yesterday with a digimon. I knew my cover had been blown somehow, so I escaped. I took your advice about not being seen and just hid here. By the way, I haven't eaten since yesterday; do you have the belt?" Alex rolled his eyes with a smile and took off the belt, handing it to Flamemon, who dug through it before eating some raisins. They stayed like that until Flamemon finished eating at least five handfuls of raisins.

"Man, do I love those things!" he grinned, "They taste like DigiBites, a type of food in the Digital World digimon love to eat. What are they?"

"Raisins, otherwise known as dried grapes." Flamemon nodded.

"Well, if we ever get to stay together longer, think you could get me a whole bag of those?" Alex laughed.

"Oh brother!" Suddenly, there was an explosion outside. Alex stopped laughing immediately and Flamemon ran to the door, looking out.

"Uh oh." he said, "It's a BaoHuckmon, a Champion level. What's _he_ doing here?"

"BaoHuckmon?" Alex asked, coming over and also peeking out. A large dragon-like creature in armor was outside, floating right over the water and looking around. Flamemon nodded.

"He's the one I was telling you about; he used to be my friend, as Huckmon. A few weeks back, though, he got involved with a gang of bad digimon, named the Warriors, who promised to help him digivolve. He agreed and he did digivolve, but it came at a price; they wanted him to defeat all of his friends and sever ties with them. He did so, all except for me; I think that's why he's here."

"Can you stop him?" Flamemon shook his head.

"He's a Champion, I'm a Rookie. A single Rookie can't take down a Champion; it's impossible!" Alex frowned.

"Flamemon, I'm just a teen, yet I've taken down people just as powerful as him by myself. I know you can do this; I'll even come with you." Flamemon's eyes widened.

"No way! Absolutely not! You'll get hurt or even killed!"

"I know that, but I'm not letting you take him on alone." Flamemon stared at Alex for a few more seconds before sighing.

"Alright, but I know I'm going to regret this sooner or later..." They both opened the door wider and went out, getting BaoHuckmon's attention.

"Flamemon, nice to see you again. I'm sorry, old friend, but I must fight and defeat you if I am to prove myself to the Warriors." Flamemon's fists burst into flame.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, BaoHuckmon, because I can't let you do that. You followed me here, where there are so many lives at stake! If we fight, we could hurt or even kill a lot of humans!" The digimon shrugged.

"So what? It won't matter, as long as I defeat you." He then noticed Alex.

"And who is this? A new friend, Flamemon?" Alex's fists tightened in anger.

"Yeah, he's helped me a whole lot, no thanks to you." BaoHuckmon's eyes narrowed.

"Then I guess I'll have to take you both down." With incredible speed, he charged forwards and a sword of fire formed in his left hand.

"_Teen Sword!_" Both Flamemon and Alex jumped out of the way, where the flaming sword hit the warehouse and set it on fire. BaoHuckmon turned to Alex, seeing him as an easier target. His whole body lit up as he prepared his next attack.

"_Fif Cross!_" A cross of light shot out from his body, but Alex managed to dodge it. Flamemon then attacked.

"_Baby Salamander!_" BaoHuckmon turned after the attack was finished, not even wincing from it.

"You need more training, Flamemon. If you join the Warriors, then we wouldn't have to fight. I could even spare your friend's life." Flamemon looked conflicted on this, but Alex shook his head; he knew Flamemon disliked the Warriors just from the way he spoke about them when talking about BaoHuckmon. Flamemon nodded, then stood straighter.

"No way. They're causing so much hurt to everyone, and you're helping them!" BaoHuckmon's eyes narrowed and the flaming sword appeared again.

"I guess I will have to take you down once and for all, then. _Teen Sword!_" This time, Flamemon was hit and he cried out, getting flung near the edge of the water. He shakily stood as Alex raced over, checking to see if he was okay.

"Alex, stay back!" The teen shook his head as he came ever closer.

"No way! I'm not letting you get hurt any worse after all I did to help!" he turned to face BaoHuckmon, putting himself in between the two digimon. BaoHuckmon raised an eyebrow as Flamemon's eyes widened at what Alex was doing.

"If you wish to die for your worthless friend, so be it." BaoHuckmon raised the sword, "_Teen Sword!_" Alex gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the pain; Flamemon also also called his name, but it barely registered. He also thought about his parents, Ian, Jack, and even Ash, knowing he would see them again once he died, and he was happy at that. Before the sword hit, Alex suddenly felt a tingling sensation all across his body, which he thought was a feeling he was supposed to get when he was about to die.

"What-?!" When he heard BaoHuckmon say that, Alex slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he was shocked; his body was covered in a red light, which was keeping BaoHuckmon's sword from hitting him or Flamemon.

"Whoa..." Flamemon said, eyes wide.

"What happened to me?" Alex said, shocked. Flamemon then realized something.

"Alex!" he said, "The humans I told you about, they used the same device we found to help their partners digivolve! I think you've got to do the same to make me digivolve!" Alex nodded as BaoHuckmon backed away with his sword; the energy then diminished until it only covered Alex' right hand. Alex brought out the device, which he had brought with him so he and Flamemon could talk more about it; he saw a scanner-like thing on the top of it, where he put his hand. Flamemon started to glow brightly, but Alex knew he didn't have to cover his eyes; he had just found his partner.

"Flamemon digivolve to..." the glow then went away and in Flamemon's place was an armored man with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, "Agunimon!"

"Impossible!" BaoHuckmon said, eyes wide. Agunimon took a step forward.

"That's what you think, _old friend_. _Pyro Punch!_" his fists caught on a larger and brighter fire, where he threw the fireballs at BaoHuckmon. The digimon cried out in pain, the sword disappearing. Agunimon then jumped and kicked BaoHuckmon in the jaw, sending the digimon back. Finally, he was enveloped in flames as he started to spin.

"_Pyro Tornado!_" BaoHuckmon was caught in the giant tornado and, with a few more punches and kicks from Agunimon, turned into a large silver egg with gold and red markings. Agunimon was engulfed in another light as he changed back to Flamemon, who looked as good as new; however, he did look at the egg sadly as he went over to it, along wit Alex.

"I wish I didn't have to do that, but he left me no choice."

"There are things that leave us no choice, Flamemon. You have to accept that, sooner or later." Flamemon nodded as Alex picked up the egg, "So, this is a DigiEgg?"

"Yep. They have different patterns based on the digimon."

"What would yours look like?" Flamemon shrugged.

"No idea. DigiEgg shells disappear most of the time once a digimon hatches, but sometimes they do stay." Suddenly, Flamemon's tail bristled.

"That digimon's around here again." he growled. Alex quickly glanced around before noticing the same boy from yesterday and a large yellow dinosaur off to the side, walking over; Alex could tell the boy was impressed.

"Wow. Didn't expect that, especially from you, kid." he said, coming over.

"Who are you?" Alex asked calmly.

"Name's Marcus Damon and this is my partner, Agumon."

"Nice ta meet ya!" the dinosaur said, lifting a claw in greeting. Flamemon then remembered something once again, looking at the two in shock.

"You're... you're the two who defeated King Drasil! Oh wow, I never thought I'd get to meet such celebrities!" Marcus nodded, then glanced around.

"We should get out of here before the firemen arrive; besides, there's something we need to tell you." Alex looked to Flamemon, who shrugged. They followed Marcus and Agumon as the left the scene, fire engine sirens getting louder by the second.

* * *

"Alright, here's the deal; Flamemon, you shouldn't be here." Marcus said. They were behind a building not too far from the harbor, and it wasn't a warehouse.

"Why shouldn't I?" he growled, eyes narrowing. Alex noted that, though Flamemon really liked them, he was still prepared to defend himself.

"Digimon aren't allowed in the Real World, so D.A.T.S., kinda like the Digimon Police, defeat the digimon and bring them back to the Digital World. You broke that law when you came here."

"Is there another way I could stay?"

"There is one way..." Agumon said, glancing at Alex, "When I came here, the only way I could stay was if I had a partner and joined D.A.T.S. Boss helped me digivolve and we tied in a fighting match, so we became partners. If you and..."

"Alex." Alex answered. Agumon nodded.

"If you and Alex join D.A.T.S., you won't have to go back." Marcus finished, "We picked up your digimon signature a few days back and went looking for you, tracing it to the warehouse, but we couldn't find you."

"I left the second I saw you." Flamemon deadpanned, then looked to Alex, "What do you think Alex?"

"If you really don't want to go back, then sure. But, I really can'; my family is leaving Japan in two days, so I can't really stay."

"I think we can fix that." Marcus grinned, along with Agumon.

* * *

"So, you're staying with this Thomas guy because of an investigation on that warehouse? How come I get the feeling that you were involved somehow and that you're not telling me something?" Sabina asked as Alex was saying goodbye to them at the Haneda Airport. Alex sighed.

"I'll tell you as soon as I come back, but I don't think I'll be back for a long time."

"Then be careful, boy. We don't want to lose you, okay?" Edward, Sabina's father, said. Alex nodded as Elizabeth, Sabina's mother, hugged him. They were off a few minutes later and Alex left, going to the waiting car where Marcus, Agumon, Flamemon, and one of his friends was. Her name was Yoshi and she was about 19, already having her driver's license. He knew this because Marcus told him when they had been together after BaoHuckmon's attack and because he had been driven to the airport by the Pleasures. He hadn't really met the rest of the D.A.T.S. team yet, so he was happy to meet her. She was wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, and white and red boots.

"Yoshi, this is Alex, the kid I told you about." Marcus said from his position in the front seat. Alex was sitting in the back with Flamemon and Agumon.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." she said, "My full name's Yoshino Fujieda, but everyone calls me Yoshi. My partner's Lalamon."

"Nice to meet you too, Yoshi."

"You're pretty nice, Yoshi." Flamemon commented.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen her temper yet." Yoshi bonked Marcus on the head before moving the car. Agumon laughed as Alex and Flamemon chuckled.

"Anyway, we're going to D.A.T.S.' headquarters to meet the rest of the team and get you used to everything." Yoshi said, "You'll love it."

"I hope so." Alex said.

* * *

**_Well, Alex finally gets to meet the D.A.T.S. team! I wonder how he'll react to them and what his first mission with Flamemon will be? Anyway, see you reader, and don't forget to review!_**


End file.
